Love Me Once
by Lucy Hinata
Summary: Pertunangan antara Robin dan Zoro yang notabene playboy cerdas, membuat Robin menderita. Sementara Zoro berpacaran dengan Califa, Sanji selalu berada di sisi Robin. Apa Robin akan memilih Sanji akhirnya? Check this out! / Rated for language. / Maybe rate will change later. / Read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Haii, saya author yang masih sangat amatir. Ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya tentang One Piece. Satu kata penegasan. Cerita ini tidak akan DISCONTINUED. Kalian bisa pegang janji saya :) tapi saya tidak bisa berjanji bahwa saya akan update cerita ini dengan cepat berhubung saya pelajar dengan sekolah sesibuk-sibuknya /? Terima kasih sebelumnya. Harap maklumkan saya... By the way, Just go easy on me *wink* **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**Chapter 1 : "Semua ini menyebalkan!"**

"Kenapa gue harus bertunangan dengan lo sih?!" seru pria berambut hijau kepada gadis berambut raven yang bergelombang dengan indahnya.

"Zoro, ini adalah permintaan orangtua kita. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku hanya ingin menuruti perintah mereka," kata gadis itu kepada pria yang bernama Zoro.

_Flashback on_

_"Robin, cepatlah turun ke bawah, nak." Robin yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara ibunya, Nico Olvia, dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga yang mempunyai pegangan yang terbuat dari emas. Robin adalah anak bungsu dari suami istri pemilik perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang, Nico Industry. Ayahnya bernama Jaguar D. Sauro dan ibunya bernama Nico Olvia. Dia mempunyai satu kakak perempuan bernama Nami. Tidak heran bahwa ia menjadi sangat kaya. Tapi, keduanya, Nami dan Robin, selalu bersikap sederhana dan tidak menampilkan kekayaan mereka. Inilah yang membuat kedua orangtua mereka bangga kepada mereka._

_"Ada apa, bu?" tanyanya begitu ia sampai di hadapan ibunya. Robin mengamati ekspresi ibunya. Khawatir, takut tapi berapi-api._

_"Tunggu sebentar ya, Robin. Ayahmu sedang mengambil berkas-berkas penting," kata ibunya. Ibunya bahkan tidak menatap wajah Robin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan berkas-berkas penting apa yang sedang ayanya ambil? Tentu saja Robin cukup pintar untuk menebak-nebak. Dia merasa bahwa ini akan ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa hubungan dia dengan perusahaan orangtuanya. Begitu ia melihat ayahnya turun dengan membawa berkas-berkas penting itu dan kemudian duduk tepat di hadapannya, ia semakin yakin bahwa semua ini akan berhubungan dengan dirinya._

_"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Robin bertanya sekali lagi secara hati-hati._

_"Ayah dan ibu mohon supaya kamu tidak menolak hal ini, Robin. Kau akan bertunangan dengan putra bungsu pemilik perusahaan Roronoa Industry," pupil Robin kini membesar. Apa yang dimaksud ayahnya? Bertunangan? Ayahnya pasti bercanda._

_"Tapi, yah, aku baru berumur 16 tahun. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan SMA," kemudian Robin menyadari sesuatu. Roronoa Industry? Roronoa... Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia._

_"Kita membutuhkan kamu untuk ini, Robin. Kau akan bertunangan dengan Roronoa Zoro, putra bungsu pemilik perusahaan Roronoa Industry," ayahnya menegaskan sekali lagi kepadanya. Hati Robin mencelos mendengar nama itu. Roronoa Zoro. Laki-laki yang selalu dicintainya semenjak SMA 1. Tapi, laki-laki itu jugalah yang telah membuatnya sakit hati. Laki-laki itu menolak suratnya mentah-mentah dengan merobek surat Robin bahkan sebelum ia membuka amplop surat itu._

_"Tapi untuk apa, ayah?" Robin masih belum percaya dengan semua hal pertunangan ini._

_"Kami dengan orangtua Zoro telah berdiskusi mengenai bisnis dan hubungan antara perusahaan kami. Lalu akhirnya untuk mempererat hubungan antara perusahaan kami, kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Ayah mohon dengan sangat agar kamu tidak mengacaukan rencana ini, Robin. Dan sesuai rencana kami, kalian berdua akan dipindahkan ke apartemen milik perusahaan Roronoa Industry. Kalian berdua akan tinggal disana berdua agar kalian dapat mengenal lebih jauh," ayahnya menjelaskan secara panjang lebar. Robin selalu menghormati ayahnya. Selain berkepribadian tegas, ia juga berhati lembut dan penyayang. Robin tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan ayahnya ini._

_"Ibu, benarkah ibu menginginkan hal ini?" Ibunya tahu tentang Roronoa Zoro. Tentang apa yang telah diperbuat laki-laki itu kepada Robin. Nico Olvia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan memberi suara untuk suaminya. Robin mendesah pelan. Dia tahu ini akan menjadi berat. Dia sangat tahu itu._

_Flashback off_

"Dari sekian banyak wanita cantik di luar sana, kenapa mesti lo? Cewek terjelek yang pernah gue tahu," Zoro memaki Robin sementara Robin hanya menerawang perabot dari apartemen mereka. Seperti biasa, perabot yang sangat mewah. Roronoa Industry tidak kalah sukses dari Nico Industry.

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Tapi di apartemen ini, kamar tidur cuma 1, sepertinya orangtua kita memang sengaja mengatur ini. Walaupun memakai tempat tidur yang terpisah sekalipun," Robin mengeluarkan pendapatnya dan dibalas dengan dengusan kecil oleh Zoro.

"Gue tahu, lo kira gue bodoh apa. Oh iya, beresin barang-barang gue ya. Gue mau main sama temen-temen gue. Mungkin pulangnya malem. Atau bisa jadi enggak pulang sama sekali," Zoro memerintah dengan dingin dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Robin yang tidak berani menatap matanya.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Robin menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Ini akan menjadi sangat berat. Sebenarnya Robin bisa saja menolak pertunangan itu. Tapi selain ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya, entah kenapa ada dorongan di hatinya untuk menerima pertunangan ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Robin mengerti, nama Zoro masih tersimpan dengan rapi bersama kenangan pahit yang ingin ia kunci rapat-rapat.

**Zoro's POV**

Lagi-lagi dia. Nico Robin. Gue udah pernah nolak dia dengan cara sesadis mungkin. _Honestly,_ dia enggak jelek-jelek amat sih. Bahkan termasuk seksi dengan ukuran payudara yang besar. Tapi, dia termasuk gadis suram dan tidak lucu. Gue paling enggak suka sama tipe cewek yang suram. Lagipula, gue udah punya pacar kok. Namanya Califa. _She just so gorgeous._ Emang sih, selain dia masih banyak cewek-cewek lain yang selalu gue ajak _date_ tanpa sepengetahuan Califa. Tentu saja, ayah dan ibuku, Dracule Mihawk dan Perona tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Mereka hanya tahu kepribadianku yang penurut dan baik hati.

"Sayang, kamu ngapain sih?" tanya gadis berambut pink dengan manjanya menggelayut di lengan kekarku.

"Enggak kok. Aku cuma lagi mikirin kecantikan kamu yang enggak ada batasnya," jawabku sambil membelai rambutnya. Gadis cantik ini adalah Bonney. Dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak perempuan yang aku kencani tanpa sepengetahuan Califa.

"Kamu gombal deh," Bonney membiarkan aku mengelus leher mulusnya. Dengan kasar, kulumat bibir halusnya dan membiarkan jejak saliva milikku di bibirnya.

"Ah, Zo...ro. Kita sedang berada di cafe lho," katanya seraya mengingatkanku. Kuduga dia agak sedikit menikmati ciuman kami barusan. Lagipula aku tidak pernah berbuat lebih kepada wanita-wanita yang aku kencani selain _french kiss_. Aku ini masih anak SMA bukan? Aku masih tahu aturan-aturan walaupun memang tidak semuanya kupatuhi.

"Hei, Zoro, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Califa?" tanya Bonney dengan nada ingin tahu. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada wanita yang menanyakan tentang Califa jika kami sedang berkencan.

"_Tch, _kau mau jika aku membatalkan kencan kita ini?" balasku dengan ketus. Bonney tampak terkejut dengan nada bicaraku barusan.

"E-eh, maafkan aku Zoro... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan kencan kita," katanya memelas. Benar-benar wanita yang membosankan. Entah kenapa semua wanita yang aku kencani, kecuali Califa tentunya, sangat membosankan bagiku. Hanya sedikit digertak seperti tadi saja, mereka langsung memelas. Aku tidak tahu apakah wanita-wanita itu benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Kebanyakan wanita mendekatiku karena menginginkan hartaku, bukan hatiku. Sepertinya hanya Califa yang menginginkan hatiku. Hanya dia...

**Robin's POV**

_'Sebaiknya aku memasak makan malam untuk malam ini. Hm, tapi sepertinya tidak ada bahan yang tersisa. Aku tadi telah memeriksa kulkasnya. Lebih baik aku pergi ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk aku masak nantinya,'  
_

Dan sekarang, aku sangat menyesali pemikiranku itu. Karena pemandangan yang sekarang terlihat begitu menyesakkan hatiku. Zoro dan gadis berambut pink itu sedang berciuman mesra di cafe. Sepertinya aku mengenal siapa gadis itu. Bonney? Dia anak kelas sebelah yang sekelas dengan Zoro, kan? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah terlalu kupikirkan. Tapi bukankah tadi Zoro bilang kalau dia akan bersenang-senang dengan temannya? Lagipula dia adalah tunanganku bukan? Sebenarnya baru calon tunangan sih. Peresmian pertunangan kami baru akan dijalani 2 bulan lagi. Tapi sudahlah, apa hakku untuk melarang dia bersama dengan wanita lain? Lagipula sudah setahun aku melihat dia berpacaran dengan Califa. Califa memang cantik, tapi tidak ada yang tahu isi hati dia sebenarnya. Aku mengetahuinya, karena aku mendengarnya dengan kedua telingaku sendiri...

_Flashback on_

_"Ahh, Lucci, hentikan. Aku kehabisan napas tahu," kata Califa sambil terengah-engah. Aku yang saat itu sedang berjalan untuk memberikan tugasku kepada Shanks-sensei berhenti sejenak untuk menajamkan telingaku ke ruang OSIS._

_'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Bukankah Califa itu pacar Zoro? Kenapa dia berduaan dengan Lucci?' batinku._

_"Kau ini. Aku selalu cemburu melihatmu berduaan dengan Zoro itu. Kau telah berkali-kali diciumnya," Lucci terdengar marah saat itu._

_"Sayangku, kau juga sudah tahu rencanaku kan? Aku berpacaran dengan dia kan hanya sebagai kamuflase. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya, sayang. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku," Lucci hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Califa itu._

_"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kau ingin menguras hartanya kan?" Aku benar-benar terkejut. Califa ternyata sekejam itu kepada Zoro._

_"Tenang saja, sayang. Ini juga demi kebahagiaan kita kan? Lagipula dia terlalu munafik. Dia kira aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini dia selalu mengencani wanita lain?" Zoro berkencan dengan banyak wanita? Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia pasti berbohong._

_"Ah, benar juga, dia itu benar-benar playboy sejati. Aku heran dengan wanita bernama Robin itu," aku terkejut mendengar namaku disebut Lucci, "Mau-maunya dia memberi Zoro surat cinta itu. Padahal Zoro juga menolak surat itu dengan mentah-mentah. Bahkan surat itu juga dirobeknya. Robin terlalu baik untuk laki-laki itu," aku hanya terdiam dan membenarkan kata-kata itu. Apa selama ini aku sebodoh itu?_

_"Jika dia tahu sifat Zoro yang suka mengencani banyak wanita, mungkin dia akan berbalik menjadi membencinya," Califa tertawa dalam kata-katanya. Aku terdiam dan kemudian melanjutkan jalanku. Obrolan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar olehku. Satu yang aku tahu pasti. Aku tidak percaya tentang Zoro yang suka mengencani banyak wanita._

_Flashback off_

Dan sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa semua kata-kata Califa itu benar. Ternyata aku benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh cintaku kepadanya. Tapi bisakah aku berbalik membencinya? Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. Ternyata aku benar-benar telah jatuh di perangkapnya. Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi. Semua ini menyebalkan. Aku membutuhkan proses untuk membencinya. Bahkan aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti mencintainya. Kulanjutkan perjalananku. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air bening telah meluncur keluar dari mataku. Bisakah aku melewati hal pertunangan ini?

Aku sampai di supermarket dengan banyak pikiran. Aku membeli barang-barang yang aku perkirakan akan aku butuhkan dalam memasak makanan malam ini. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku berjalan ke kasir dan menaruh belanjaanku di situ untuk membayar.

"Nona, apakah sedang ada masalah yang kau alami?" Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang agak panjang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Kubaca _name tag_ yang ada di seragam kasirnya. Sanji.

"A-ah, i-itu, t-tidak ada kok," aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum.

"Senyuman yang terpaksa dari seorang_ lady_ benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat lho," katanya dengan ramah sembari memasukkan barang-barangku yang telah dimasukkan harganya ke dalam kantung plastik besar. Aku tertegun. Entah mengapa senyuman ramah sang kasir itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Nah, nona, totalnya adalah Rp120.000," katanya masih dengan tersenyum ramah. Dengan segera aku memberi uang pas kepada kasir itu lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam tempat untuk menyimpan uang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Saya permisi pulang dulu," aku melihat Sanji, sang kasir itu, hendak menahanku untuk tidak pergi. Aku pun entah kenapa tidak ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi aku harus memasak untuk berjaga-jaga jika Zoro pulang malam. Argh, kenapa aku begini memperhatikan Zoro? Sudahlah, tidak perlu kupikirkan. Ini adalah perintah orangtuaku.

**Sanji's POV**

Aku sedang meratapi nasibku yang sedang magang menjadi kasir di salah satu supermarket. Bukan karena aku tidak punya uang untuk kehidupan sehari-hariku. Aku diperintah oleh ayahku untuk menjalani kehidupanku secara mandiri. Aku benci ini. Sangat merepotkan.

Aku melihat barang belanjaan yang kebanyakan sayur dan buah diletakkan di meja kasirku. Seketika aku mendongak untuk melihat seorang perempuan dengan mata sembap seperti habis menangis. Aku merasa hangat saat melihat perempuan itu. Siapa dia?

"Nona, apakah sedang ada masalah yang kau alami?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"A-ah, i-itu, t-tidak ada kok," dia menjawab dengan secercah keraguan di kata-katanya. Aku menghela nafas sedikit melihat senyumnya yang sudah sangat jelas dipaksakan.

"Senyuman yang terpaksa dari seorang_ lady_ benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat lho," aku mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. Aku tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Nah, nona, totalnya adalah Rp120.000," akhirnya aku memberi tahu harga total barang belanjaannya. Setelah dia membayar untuk barangnya, lalu dia mengambil barang belanjaannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Saya permisi pulang dulu," katanya. Aku tergoda untuk menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Aku yakin bahwa ada secercah keraguan di langkahnya. Aku ingin bertanya siapa namanya. Namun kata-kataku tertahan di tenggorokan. Sampai akhirnya dia tetap pergi dan hingga saat ini aku menyesali perbuatanku yang tidak menahannya untuk pergi...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yak, itulah dia untuk chapter 1 ini. Tunggu chapter 2 nya hanya di Love Me Once chapter 2! #yaiyalah**

**Review please~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI DISINI DENGAN AUTHOR YANG SAMA LAGI! Kita kembali di Love Me Once chapter 2 yeayyy~~ Mulai ceritanya yaaa...**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**Chapter 2 : "Aku mencintainya"**

**Robin's POV**

Aku merasa begitu sendu. Setelah memasak makan malam, aku yang tidak berniat makan langsung menuju ke kamarku untuk mengambil selimut beserta bantal agar aku dapat tidur di luar dan membiarkan Zoro, kalau dia pulang, dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di kamar. Argh, lagi-lagi aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Apa sebenarnya setan yang telah merasukiku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya? Aku mencintainya. Sungguh, sungguh mencintainya. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Tanpa kusadari, air mata pun bergulir dengan mulus melalui pipiku. Aku masih dengan setia menunggu Zoro. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa kantukku dan aku telah tertidur di sofa. Paginya pun aku bangun dengan mood yang buruk, makanan buatanku semalam sudah dingin dan masih utuh. Entah Zoro yang tidak pulang atau Zoro yang pulang tapi tidak mau memakan masakan buatanku. Aku menduga bahwa yang kedua lah yang benar karena tempat tidur sudah berantakan meski aku tidak melihat Zoro dimanapun...

**Zoro's POV**

Apa aku terlalu parah ya semalam? Aku meninggalkan makanan buatan Robin dengan utuh dan langsung pergi tidur. Aku telah kenyang makan bersama Bonney kemarin. Untuk memakan makanan buatannya pun rasanya tidak sanggup lagi. Kurasa makanan itu sudah dingin saat aku mengeceknya pagi ini, aku sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidur di luar ya? Ah mungkin dia hanya malu untuk tidur berdua denganku. Wanita polos. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk membencinya. Padahal sebentar lagi kami akan melaksanakan peresmian pertunangan kami. Seandainya aku bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini, hidup pasti jadinya akan lebih mudah. Tapi tunggu... Apa dia tidak sakit ya berada di luar semalam itu? Kan di luar sangat dingin. Lho, kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya? Dasar aneh. Sudahlah, lagipula dia kan sudah memakai selimut. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Aku dan Robin tidak masuk sekolah. Aku pun hari ini ada janji dengan Califa untuk berkencan di restoran bintang empat. Tentu saja aku yang akan membayar semuanya nanti. Cowok macam apa aku yang akan membiarkan pacarnya sendiri membayar semua makanan kami yang terbilang mahal. Tapi wanita itu sudah makan belum ya...? Ugh, tunggu, kenapa jadi wanita itu lagi? Nico Robin benar-benar sudah meracuni hidupku. Tak dipelakkan lagi, aku sudah benar-benar membencinya. Nanti akan kukatakan itu kepadanya. Suara 2 kubu yang berbeda dari dalam diriku mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya masing-masing.

_"Hei, Zoro, kau itu jangan terlalu membenci Robin. Apalagi jika kau mengatakan itu kepadanya, selain dia akan sakit hati, dia mungkin saja akan meninggalkanmu saat kau sudah jatuh untuknya," _kata malaikat yang berada di sisi kananku. Aku mulai berpikir keras.

_"Janganlah mendengarkan malaikat yang bodoh itu. Bencilah wanita itu. Katakan padanya bahwa kau membencinya. Jangan takut, Zoro. Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa wanita itu sangat mencintaimu? Jika kau tidak bilang bahwa kau membencinya, maka dia akan terus mengganggu hidupmu. Apa kau mau terjadi hal itu?" _ iblis yang berada di sisi kiri ku tersenyum sinis ke arah malaikat yang balas memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kau-harus-bertobat-dengan-apa-yang-telah-kau-katakan. Aku mengangguk-angguk lagi seraya berpikir keras.

_"Kumohon, Zoro. Kau mulai menaruh hati padanya," _Aku tersentak mendengar itu. Aku mencintainya? Tidak mungkin. Sungguh tidak mungkin. Tapi kubiarkan malaikat itu meneruskan kalimatnya, "_Sungguh, jika kau terus mengikuti egomu sendiri, kau akan terjatuh di dasar tempat yang paling gelap. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal itu, maka jagalah baik-baik wanita itu karena dia adalah orang penting untukmu."_

Aku tertegun. Mana yang harus kupilih?

_"Kau tidak dapat membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau membenci wanita itu. Lihat, kau bahkan tidak sudi memakan makanan buatan wanita itu. Kau membencinya, Roronoa Zoro," _Iblis itu mencoba untuk menekankan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Dan saat itu juga, aku sudah tergoda untuk mengikuti perkataan sang iblis. Sementara iblis sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan, sang malaikat hanya tersenyum samar. Kemudian mereka hilang. Aku melihat ke arah jam yang berada di pergelangan tanganku. Jam 10 tepat.

"Zoro, kau sudah lama berada di sini?" suara itu sangat kukenali sebagai suara Califa, orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum penuh cinta untuknya. Aku begitu memujanya. Lihat, orang-orang di restoran ini pun memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Dia sangat cantik dan anggun. Robin pun sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan kecantikannya.

"Ah, belum terlalu lama kok. Sini duduk di sebelahku, _honey_," Dapat kurasakan pandangan-pandangan menusuk dari pria-pria yang berada di sana menuju ke arahku duduk. Califa menuruti keinginanku dan duduk di sebelahku. Ah lengkapnya hari ini kalau nanti aku sudah bisa bilang pada Robin bahwa aku membencinya.

**Normal POV**

Robin melangkah tanpa arah. Dia pun tidak tahu harus kemana. Rasanya moodnya pagi ini sudah hancur berantakan. Dia merasa bahwa Zoro sudah sepenuhnya membencinya. Bahkan makanan yang telah dibuatnya itu pun tidak mau dimakannya. Akhirnya tujuannya mengarah ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Dia hanya duduk disitu sambil merenung hingga tidak menyadari seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai," suara seseorang mengejutkan Robin dari lamunannya. Dengan segera, Robin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan siapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Kau... Kasir yang waktu itu kan?" Robin terkejut. Bukan terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang bernama Sanji itu. Tapi terkejut karena melihat semua pakaian dan aksesoris seperti jam tangan yang dikenakan Sanji semuanya adalah barang bermerk sangat mahal yang dikenali Robin merupakan barang dari luar negeri karena ia juga mempunyai jam tangan yang sama dengan Sanji. Bukankah Sanji itu seorang kasir? Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif.

"Kau masih mengingatku? Ah senangnya diingat seorang wanita cantik sepertimu," kata Sanji sembari tersenyum ramah. Sanji menelusuri wajah Robin secara diam-diam. Matanya sedikit sembap. Apa ia menangis lagi? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada wanita cantik di depannya itu. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan pada perempuan itu. Namanya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Sanji duduk di samping Robin. Robin menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Namaku Robin. Nico Robin," kata Robin tidak berhenti menatap Sanji. Ada sesuatu dari pria itu yang membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Nico...Robin?" Sanji menatap wanita itu setengah terkejut. Robin menatap Sanji dengan penuh keheranan. Apa yang membuat lelaki itu begitu terkejut? Sesaat Sanji tertegun. Setelah itu, ia menarik nafas dan mendesah pelan.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang menarik dan penuh kejutan, Nico Robin," katanya tersenyum misterius. Robin hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda ia mulai penasaran.

"Hah? Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Robin dengan antusias.

"... Tidak, lupakan saja, ah sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya," Sanji melihat jam tangannya dan mulai berlari menjauh dari taman. Belum sampai keluar, dia berbalik dan berlari lagi ke arah Robin.

"Handphonemu," pinta Sanji sambil terengah-engah. Robin memandangnya dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-menginginkan-handphoneku.

"Sudahlah, cepat berikan," Sanji sepertinya memang sedang terburu-buru. Robin tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, ini handphoneku," Robin mengeluarkan Iphone 5 miliknya yang berwarna putih dan memberikannya ke Sanji. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka mengeluarkan handphonenya karena ia tidak mau jika orang-orang yang melihatnya akan menganggap dia tukang pamer. Dia melihat Sanji yang sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya. Lalu tidak lama ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, Iphone 5 juga, tetapi bedanya, punya Sanji berwarna hitam. Robin melongo. Dugaannya sedari tadi benar. Pria ini bukan petugas kasir biasa. Robin mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya tentang pria yang berada di depannya itu. Bagaimanapun, banyak gelandangan di luar yang memiliki baju-baju mewah dan lain-lain sebagainya.

_"Almost, almost is never enough..."_ terdengar lagu, atau lebih tepatnya ringtone, yang arahnya berasal dari handphone milik Sanji. Tentu saja, karena Robin tidak memakai ringtone itu. Tidak lama, ringtone itu berhenti karena dimatikan oleh Sanji.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai. Ini handphonemu," Sanji tersenyum samar dan menghangatkan wajah Robin. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Hanya karena bertemu pria ini saja, hatinya sudah sangat senang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan handphoneku?" Robin mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya. Perlahan diperhatikannya postur pria itu. Tinggi, tegap, rambut kuningnya yang lumayan panjang serta poninya yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Dan selalu ada rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Wajah Robin kembali memerah. Apa barusan yang ia pikirkan adalah bibirnya?

"Hahaha, tenanglah Robin-chan, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Atau kau mau kupanggil Hime-sama?" seringainya meluncur dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Robin. Robin dengan segera menggeleng tanda ia tidak setuju. Sanji mengernyit heran dengan tatapan yang-mana-yang-tidak-kau-setujui.

"Oh, maksudku panggil Robin-chan saja, itu akan lebih baik," Robin tersenyum manis. Sanji memperhatikan wanita itu secara baik-baik. Cukup tinggi untuk seorang wanita, walaupun Sanji tahu bahwa dia lebih tinggi daripada Robin. Matanya indah layaknya mata seorang malaikat surga. Dia juga memiliki hidung yang sangat mancung serta bibir yang tipis. Rambutnya berwarna raven dibuat model lurus sepundaknya lebih sedikit. Dari tampang dan cara berjalannya, dia juga merupakan orang yang cerdas, kaya, dan anggun. Sanji melihat bahwa wanita ini cukup sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di handphonemu dan aku juga sudah menyimpan nomormu di handphoneku. Jadi, kita bisa lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi, ah sudah terlambat. Maafkan aku, Robin. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain kali," Sanji segera berlari setelah mengelus puncak kepala Robin pelan. Wajah Robin masih memerah dengan sangat bahkan hingga Sanji berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tanpa ia dan Sanji sadari, sepasang mata telah melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

**Zoro's POV**

Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa wanita sialan itu sedang bersama dengan pria itu? Apa hubungan mereka? Bukankah Nico Robin itu adalah calon tunanganku? Berani-beraninya dia menemui pria lain, terutama _dia,_ di belakangku. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja ke apartemen. Aku kan sudah bertekad untuk berkata jujur kepadanya bahwa aku membencinya.

**Normal POV**

"_Tadaima_!" seru Robin setelah sampai di apartemen yang ditempati ia dan Zoro. Meskipun dia tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang menyahuti dia, tapi dia tahu kalau Zoro sudah pulang dan sampai di rumah. Hening menyelimuti apartemen itu. Hanya terdengar suara _shower_ yang menandakan bahwa Zoro sedang mandi. Robin mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Dia tahu bahwa hidup itu tidak mudah, tapi dia baru sadar sekarang bahwa hidupnya sesulit ini.

Robin segera menuju counter dapur dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak makanan untuk malam ini.

"Zoro, kau mau makan apa?" Robin berseru kepada Zoro yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari kamar mandi. Tapi, Robin tahu bahwa Zoro dapat mendengarnya dari sana. Robin menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya harus dibutuhkan banyak kesabaran selama berhubungan dengan pria itu, Roronoa Zoro.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab, akan kuartikan itu sebagai jawaban terserah padaku," kata Robin dengan penuh keberanian. Dia sebenarnya takut perkataannya dapat memancing kemarahan Zoro.

Kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan kencang seakan Zoro sedang membanting pintu itu. Robin yang terkejut segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Zoro yang masih mengenakan handuk dan tidak menutupi bagian dada dan perutnya, hanya sebatas pinggang. Sontak wajah Robin memanas.

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Cepat pakai baju sana!" perintah Robin yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malu dan gugupnya. Zoro berdecak dengan keras lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Robin. Robin yang agak ketakutan melangkah mundur hingga ia bersandar pada tembok dan sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Sementara Zoro hanya menyeringai kejam kepada Robin.

"K-kau mau apa?" Robin bertanya gelagapan, tetapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Saat Robin ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, sebuah tangan kekar langsung menahan tangannya.

**Zoro's POV**

Astaga, kenapa wanita ini jadi manis begini? Apa mataku menjadi silinder hanya dalam sehari?

"K-kau mau apa?" Dia terlihat gugup. Kenapa? Wajahnya menjadi merah. Dia hendak menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya saat tanganku menahan tangannya untuk tidak menutup wajahnya yang sedang terlihat imut dan lucu. Hah? Imut dan lucu? Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila sekarang. Aku tergoda untuk mengelus pipinya yang dipenuhi semburat merah. Perlahan, tanganku yang masih bebas, bergerak untuk menelusuri pipinya yang lembut dan halus. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhku. Perasaan apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini sebenarnya?

Seiring bergeraknya tanganku untuk menelusuri wajahnya, bahkan hingga bibirnya, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan terlihat menikmati sentuhan yang kubuat. Meskipun begitu, pipinya juga masih menampilkan semburat merah yang sekarang membuat dirinya bertambah manis. Aku memang benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

"Z-zoro..." Dia memanggil namaku dengan gugup. _Damn_, kenapa aku menjadi berdebar-debar? Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Bibirnya sangat menggodaku untuk menciumnya. Saat jarak wajahku dan wajahnya hanya tersisa 5 cm, aku berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana dengan Califa? Bukankah aku mencintai Califa? Mengapa sejak tadi, tepatnya sejak aku melihat wajahnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Califa tidak terlintas sedikitpun di pikiranku? Dan lagi, bukankah aku membencinya? Aku ingat tadi aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan merasa terganggu atas perkataannya dan ingin membentaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat berisik. Tapi mengapa sekarang aku malah tergoda untuk menyentuhnya? Aku rasa aku sudah menjadi pria hidung belang sekarang. Kulihat matanya sudah terpejam sepenuhnya. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar dari tangannya yang sedang kupegang.

"Zoro..." panggilnya lagi. Aku tersadar dan menatap wajahnya yang sekarang sudah sangat manis karena air matanya berada di pelupuk matanya. Lho, kenapa dia menangis? Perasaan panik mulai menjalariku.

"Kau kenapa menangis, heh?" Aku mulai menghapus air matanya dengan tangan yang tadi kugunakan untuk mengelus pipinya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan kemudian tersenyum. Semua orang dapat tahu bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang tulus dilihat dari wajahnya. Wajahku dapat kurasakan sedang memanas saat ini. Jantungku mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Darahku berdesir dengan kencang. Tunggu... Orang-orang bilang semua tanda itu merupakan pertanda cinta? Apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya? Oh Tuhan, ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Well,**_** bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Hubungan mereka kelihatannya akan mengalami kemajuan, ya? Hm, lihat saja di chapter 3 fufufu~**

**By the way, untuk info, saya ini owner di account OnePieceRP , agency untuk orang-orang yang mau menjadi RolePlayer One Piece, tertarik mungkin? Buka twitter anda dan follow account itu, masih banyak karakter yang kosong kok meskipun itu agency khusus Roleplayer One Piece pertama di Indonesia ^^ **

**Thank you for read! REVIEW PLEASE~ tentang ceritanya atau tentang OnePieceRP juga enggak apa-apa XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAKK, KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN SAYA~ INI CHAPTER 3 NYA LOH! PASTI UDAH PADA GAK SABAR YAA? CIEE~ /apaini. SELAMAT MEMBACA YAA SEMUANYAAA~**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**Before :**

**Zoro's POV**

"Kau kenapa menangis, heh?" Aku mulai menghapus air matanya dengan tangan yang tadi kugunakan untuk mengelus pipinya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan kemudian tersenyum. Semua orang dapat tahu bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang tulus dilihat dari wajahnya. Wajahku dapat kurasakan sedang memanas saat ini. Jantungku mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Darahku berdesir dengan kencang. Tunggu... Orang-orang bilang semua tanda itu merupakan pertanda cinta? Apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya? Oh Tuhan, ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

**Chapter 3 : "Kumohon, dengarkan aku!"**

**Robin's POV**

Wajah Zoro sangat dekat dengan wajahku saat ini. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku sekarang. Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi. Aku begitu dimabuk kepayang begitu kurasakan wajahnya semakin dengan wajahku.

"Califa..." Aku tersentak begitu mendengar nama Califa meluncur keluar dengan mulus dari bibirnya. Aku kembali sadar pada kenyataan. Ternyata yang tadi memang hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin dia mau menciumku. Dia mencintai Califa dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kemudian aku teringat akan rencana Califa dan Lucci untuk menguras harta Zoro. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kesal saat ini. Kesal, namun aku merasa kasihan pada Zoro.

"Kumohon Zoro," dia sedikit tersentak mendengarkan suaraku yang mulai serak karena menahan tangis, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih untuk terus mendengarkan, "Tinggalkan Califa."

Oke, aku sungguh merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Baru saja tadi kami hampir mengalami kemajuan. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, hampir. Bahkan aku tidak yakin bahwa tadi dia hendak menciumku. Bisa jadi, dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dan sekarang, dia menatapku dengan tajam, rahangnya menjadi keras. Tatapannya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin membunuhku saat itu juga. Aku takut, sangat takut. Takut kalau dia memarahiku. Takut jika nanti dia menjauhiku. Takut dia tidak percaya pada perkataan yang akan aku sampaikan. Takut dia akan semakin tersakiti jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Takut jika ia akan semakin membenciku...

**Normal POV**

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Gadis berambut raven dan laki-laki berambut hijau. Tidak ada yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Zoro menatap gadis itu, Robin, dengan tajam dan dengan hawa membunuh mengelilinginya. Robin sedang menunduk agar ia tidak melihat tatapan mata Zoro yang mungkin akan menusuk hatinya. Setelah cukup lama berdiri di ambang kesunyian, Zoro pun memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'tinggalkan Califa'? Jelaskan padaku, atau kubunuh kau," ancamnya dengan nada serius. Robin makin gemetar, tapi dia tidak boleh gentar. Dia sudah bertekad akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada Zoro.

"U-um i-itu," suara Robin tercekat. Dia merasa bahwa suaranya tidak akan bisa keluar lagi setelah ini saking gemetarnya.

"Jelaskan. Padaku. Atau. Kau. Kubunuh." Zoro menekankan setiap kata-katanya dalam kalimatnya. Robin semakin gentar, tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa ia sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan kejujuran.

"Califa..." Robin meneguk air liurnya sementara Zoro masih menatapnya tajam. Kemudian Robin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sangat pelan, "hanya ingin menguras hartamu."

Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya. Robin masih tidak berani menatap Zoro tepat di matanya. Robin menahan nafasnya, terlalu gugup atas kondisinya saat ini. Tidak lama Zoro menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata aku memang tepat," Zoro tersenyum manis, bahkan terlalu manis. Robin menghela nafas lega. Tapi kemudian Zoro melanjutkan, "Ternyata aku memang membencimu."

Robin tersentak saat Zoro menghantam tembok tempat Robin bersandar, tepat di samping Robin. Air mata Robin tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dia menangis dan terjatuh hingga berlutut di depan Zoro. Tapi, Zoro merasa tersentuh pun tidak sama sekali. Zoro pergi meninggalkan Robin sendirian di tempat itu. Robin terus menangis dan menangis tanpa henti.

Setelah ia melihat Zoro hendak keluar dari apartemen mereka dengan membawa beberapa barang yang diketahui Robin adalah milik Zoro, dia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya dan berjalan menuju tempat Zoro. Robin dapat merasakan, meskipun jarak mereka berdiri sekarang sangat dekat, tapi ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya jarak mereka sangat jauh.

"Kau," Robin meneguk air liurnya lagi. Zoro menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikannya.

"Ada apa?" Zoro berbicara dengan nada ketus. Robin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia menganggap semua hal ini adalah salahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak memberitahu Zoro yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Robin setelah berhasil mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia tahu bahwa jawaban-jawaban Zoro terhadap pertanyaannya jika ia sedang marah seperti ini akan menyakitkan untuk Robin.

"Pergi kemana saja asalkan tidak ada kau," setelah mengucapkan hal menyakitkan itu, Zoro melangkah keluar dengan membawa barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan Robin sendirian di apartemen itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

**DUA HARI KEMUDIAN...**

"Ah leganya bisa bersantai di taman dekat rumah lagi," Robin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan yang berada di taman itu. Pandangan matanya nanar begitu di benaknya terlintas nama Roronoa Zoro. Robin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah bertekad akan melupakan pria itu. Pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang masih sangat dicintainya.

Robin sudah meninggalkan apartemen itu segera setelah Zoro pergi meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang Robin masih terbayang-bayang tentang apartemen itu. Robin masih melamun sampai ia tidak sadar ada orang yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hei, tidak baik seorang _lady_ melamun di siang bolong," Robin sudah mengenali suara pria itu. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya masih mengatakan bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"Sanji? Sedang apa kau disini? Mengapa kau bisa tahu daerah rumahku?" Robin tidak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa ia sangat terkejut. Ia bingung mengapa Sanji bisa tahu daerah rumahnya. Sanji menatap wanita itu dengan dalam. Robin tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Sekarang, dia seperti tersihir dengan pandangan mata Sanji.

"Kau mau tahu?" Sanji sekarang menatap wanita di depannya dengan nanar. Robin mengangguk pelan dan Sanji mengambil tempat duduk di ayunan di sebelah ayunan yang sedang diduduki Robin. Sanji mulai bercerita dari awal.

_Flashback on_

_"Sanji, cepat turun nak," Sanji hafal benar bahwa itu adalah suara ayahnya. Sanji sangat menghormati ayahnya walaupun ayahnya itu tegas._

_"Ada apa yah? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sanji berkata begitu sembari menuruni tangga rumahnya. Sanji dapat melihat bahwa ayahnya sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan ibunya._

_"Kau duduk disini dulu. Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu," Ayah Sanji memilih untuk bersifat misterius. Sanji dengan segera duduk di hadapan ayah dan ibunya. Dia menduga bahwa persoalan ini akan sangat penting._

_"Ayah tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Ayah ingin kamu bertunangan," Sanji membelalakkan matanya._

_"Apa? Ayah? Ayah tidak bercanda? Aku bahkan baru masuk kuliah semester 1," Sanji memikirkan bahwa dia akan bertunangan dengan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Sungguh, ia harus menolak pertunangan ini._

_"Maafkan aku, ayah, tapi aku harus menolak, aku bahkan belum bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri," Sanji berkata dengan sopan agar ia dapat meyakinkan ayahnya. Ayah Sanji hanya merenung memikirkan perkataan anaknya._

_"Baiklah, ayah tidak mau memaksamu untuk melakukan pertunangan ini. Sekarang panggilkan adikmu, ayah akan menyuruh adikmu untuk melakukan pertunangan ini," Sanji menghela nafas lega. Sebelum ia naik ke lantai atas untuk memanggil adiknya, ia menoleh ke ayah dan ibunya lagi._

_"Yah, kalau boleh aku bertanya, siapa nama calon tunangan adikku?" Sanji bertanya dengan penasaran. Pasti ia tidak mengenal nama wanita pilihan ayahnya itu._

_"Namanya adalah Nico Robin, anak bungsu pemilik perusahaan Nico Industry, sekarang panggil Zoro untuk menghadapku," Sanji menaiki tangga sambil membayangkan nama itu di benaknya._

_Flashback off_

Robin terpaku di tempatnya. Wajahnya sudah pucat seperti habis melihat hantu. Sanji menggaruk kepalanya tanpa merasa gatal sekalipun.

"Ternyata kau..." Robin tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Sanji menatap wanita itu nanar. Sanji tahu bahwa suatu saat dia akan jujur kepada wanita ini. Wanita yang rapuh. Dan Sanji sudah tahu apa resikonya saat dia jujur kepada Robin.

"Maafkan aku," ucap kedua insan itu dengan bersamaan. Kemudian, keduanya menatap pasangan bicara masing-masing dengan heran.

"Kau duluan, Sanji," Robin mempersilahkan Sanji untuk berbicara duluan.

"Um, baiklah, aku minta maaf karena aku sudah membiarkan Zoro bertunangan dengan dirimu. Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang pertengkaranmu dengan Zoro. Seharusnya aku tidak menolak hal pertunangan itu kalau tahu aku akan..." Sanji menghentikan perkataannya. Ia yakin bahwa sudah saatnya ia mengutarakan isi hatinya. Robin masih setia mendengarkan saat ia melanjutkan, "begini mencintaimu."

Robin terkejut lagi. Sanji mencintainya? Benarkah itu? Memang kelihatannya ia serius. Sementara itu, wajah Sanji sudah merah padam. Robin menatapnya perlahan. Sanji sedang berusaha tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya menjadi kaku. Tanpa disadari, Robin tiba-tiba tertawa. Sanji memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Wajahmu lucu," hanya dua kata yang bisa diucapkan Robin namun mampu membuat Sanji tergelak.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku bila wajahku aneh. Sekarang, kau mau minta maaf kenapa?" Sanji mengusap puncak kepala Robin pelan. Wajah Robin memerah karenanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak mengenalmu terlebih dahulu daripada Zoro," Robin menatap gundukan pasir di bak pasir taman itu dengan nanar.

"Karena sekarang, tidak, bahkan sejak dulu, sebelum aku ditunangkan dengan Zoro, aku sudah amat mencintainya," Robin tersenyum pahit karena memori pertengkarannya dengan Zoro kembali terulang di benaknya. Sanji membeku menatap Robin.

"Hei, Robin, tidak bisakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikimu? Aku akan meminta ayah untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Zoro dan meneruskan pertunangan kita yang sudah lama dibatalkan," Sanji memohon kepada Robin lewat pandangan matanya. Robin tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jadi, buat aku melupakan Zoro. Itu adalah syarat untuk memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkanku," Robin hanya bercanda saat mengatakan itu karena ia tahu Sanji tidak dapat membantunya melupakan pria itu seberapa keras pun usahanya karena hatinya hanya terkurung untuk pria itu seorang.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba untuk membuatmu melupakannya. Bersiaplah, manisku," Sanji menjilat bagian atas bibirnya dengan seringai kejam. Robin merinding menatap Sanji yang tengah membalas candaannya dengan serius.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Robin menatap Sanji dengan curiga. Sanji tampak sedang menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Robin yang agak ketakutan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Robin. Kita akan memulainya secara perlahan. Tidak usah terlalu cepat dalam prosesnya. Aku tahu melupakan seseorang yang sudah lama kau cintai itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, itu akan menjadi proses yang sulit," Sanji tersenyum menenangkan Robin, sementara Robin hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Sanji.

Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Robin, dia selalu memikirkan Zoro. Sebenarnya dia ingin meneriaki kepada seluruh dunia kalau ia merindukan pria itu. Hanya, dia ingin tahu sedang apa pria itu sekarang.

**Zoro's POV**

Nico Robin. Nama itu telah menghantui pikiranku selama 2 hari ini sejak aku pergi dari apartemen kami. Tidak pernah sedetik pun nama itu pergi jauh dari pikiranku. Bahkan saat aku sedang bersama Califa. Ada apa dengan wanita itu?

Lagipula, dia sudah memfitnah Califa. Apa maksudnya dengan Califa ingin menguras hartaku? Itu semua sudah pasti tidak benar. Aku mempercayai Califa sebagai pacarku. Tapi, mengapa sekarang aku penuh keraguan?

"Zoroo..." Suara itu terus berujar dari bibir Bonney dengan nada menggoda. Apa yang dia inginkan untuk mengajakku ke _love hotel_ murahan seperti ini? Memang aku sedang berada di _love hotel_, tepatnya di kamar nomor 313. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Zorooo..." panggil suara itu sekali lagi. Aku mendongak dengan kesal untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Ayo kita bermain..." suaranya makin menggoda. Aku meneguk air liurku. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan wanita satu ini? Aku mulai menyadari apa yang direncanakannya, saat ia melepas baju atasan yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku. Bonney terlihat gentar, namun ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Aku mau ke toilet," aku berdiri dan keluar dari kamar sewaan Bonney tersebut. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, Robin tetap berada di benakku. Mungkin jika Robin yang melakukan aksi tadi, aku akan melanjutkan aksi tersebut. Tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sudahlah.

"Aaaah, hnnnng," aku mendengar suara desahan dari kamar yang berbeda 3 kamar dari kamarku dan Bonney, tepatnya kamar nomor 317. Aku merasa mengenal dengan baik suara itu. Aku mendekat untuk mendengar lebih lanjut suara itu.

"L-luccii..." Tunggu, aku tau dengan jelas dan pasti suara itu. Itu kan suara...

C-califa?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Kyaaa ketahuan deh~ nah selanjutnya gimana ya? Mulai mendekati akhir nih XD tapi gatau juga yaaa._.**

**Nah, REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
